SomeBody!
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: I walked down the road. The sky was gray, it's raining perfect it matches my mode. I stood at the edge of the small bridge, my usual outfit was all ripe up and I had cuts and bruises everywhere. what happen? you will never know unless u read
1. Run

I walked down the road. The sky was gray, it's raining perfect it matches my mode. I stood at the edge of the small bridge, my usual outfit was all ripe up and I had cuts and bruises everywhere.

"Lucy how dare you run away from your beating!" screamed Natsu

My eyes and I ran. Everyone tried to help me but somehow he got free. I ran back toward the guild, I open the doors. I looked to see everyone down bloody and bruise almost lifeless.

"No!" I screamed

I forced my magic power out to heal everyone. The doors broke down

"Lucy! I'll kill you" Natsu roared

Fear went over my pale face. I back away my hero left me now he wants to kill me I thought sadly. I was against the bar counter, the master came inside the guild with wide eyes.

"Master help" I choked back a sob

"Natsu what is the meaning of this?" master questioned

"I'm getting rid of the trash gramps, I can't believe they tried to help her even Lisanna helped out." Growled Natsu

Trash all I am is trash causing everyone burden and trouble I thought. No you're not they love you all of them but Natsu I thought angrily.

'IM NOT TRASH IM NOT A BURDEN" I screamed

I dropped to my knees, red mist swirled around me. I screamed and screamed. Blood poured out of my mouth. I coughed

"Lucy stop it your killing yourself!" master yelled

He ran toward me. But Natsu sent me flying, I hit the right wall. I laid there helpless I looked toward my right to see gray there with his hand out. I slowly reached for his hand before I touch it I was sent flying again.

"Gray!" I coughed

My body did four spins before hitting a table.

"Natsu Stop IT!" roared master walking toward him

"No, why would I I'm making everyone happy of getting rid of her. You were just a replacement to me!" yelled Natsu

Tears rolled down my bruise cheeks. I smiled bitterly

"I was a replacement to you but not the others." I simply said

"Don't get smart bitch!" shouted Natsu

"I was always smart so how could I just get smart?" I questioned him

I stood up

"Don't be a smartass!" he screamed

The rest of the guild open their eyes. Hate filled their eyes while they looked at Natsu.

"I'm so glad you're okay everyone" I smiled

"Luce! Get out of here. Natsu I'm going to kill you!" roared Gray

"No, I'm not leaving I want to be with everyone it's funnier that way"

Everyone eyes widen and they broke down crying. Natsu stalked toward me with his fist in the air. Lisanna stepped in front of me with her arms spread wide. My eyes widen no, no! This is just like when she was sent to the anima I thought scared. I pushed her out of the way and got hit with Natsu fist. I was sent flying my body hit the cold hard ground. My blood was getting washed away from the way.

"Lu-Chan!" screamed Lisanna

I looked at her with a smile

"Natsu you asshole if you kill her ill kill you!" shouted gray

"Don't stand up you guys aren't fully healed!" I screamed

Gray felled down. Master grew and cupped Natsu in his hands.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT A FAIRY TAIL MEMBER YOUR FAMILY WHATS WERE YOU THINK BOY?" Roared Master

Natsu punched master. He staggered back and dropped Natsu. My eyes widen along with everyone else.

"Natsu you just crossed the line!" screamed Erza

I stood up this is all my fault I thought depress.

"Natsu I'll leave just please don't hurt anyone!" I begged

"No, I'll kill you here right now and right here in front of everyone." Natsu laughed madly

My eyes widen

"Then I'll have to fight with everything I got" I yelled

**Me: hii**

**Natsu: why did you make me the bad guy?**

**Me: wanted to and its fun to make you the bad guy**

**Lucy: you made me have a crush on gray**

**Me: Yup the other story with you and gray I lost ideas **

**Lucy: okay **

**Gray: FlameBrain I'll kill you**

**Master : EllieBloodStain doesn't own fairy tail thank god or we will have problems **

**Me: aww thanks Please Review and ByeBye**


	2. Not Over Yet

"You really think you can beat me?" Natsu laughed

"Yes" I said shocking myself

"Let's see you try" shouted Natsu

He ran toward me but I dodged and trip him. He felled face first

"Your just weak" stated Natsu

"If I was weak how could I stand everything I been through!" I exclaim

He stood up he punched me I flew and hit the bar counter. I coughed up blood it dripped on the wooden floor. My back cracked

"Ahh" I screamed in pain

I fell onto my knees. My arms circle around my stomach. Tear glistered down my cheeks.

"Ha if you weren't weak you could of stand that blow but look at you" Natsu laughed

I froze all I heard was Natsu's laughter and the beating of my heart. He broke my walls, now he's breaking me I thought. Everyone was trying to stand but I push my magic power out so they could just fall back down. I but a barrier around me and Natsu so no one could get hurt but me. I'll die right in front of everyone this is my fate I thought. I stood up while holding my left arm. I looked straight into his eyes

"Kill me" I yelled

"You want to die right well you will die while Gray watches you" Natsu Laughed

My eyes widen, Natsu grabbed my neck and slammed my body to the ground.

"Natsu! I'm going to kill you, you fucker!" Gray roared

"I'm making us all happy so shut up!" shouted Natsu

"No you're making yourself happy not us!" Lisanna yelled

"Lucy why would you brain wash them!?" he yelled

My eyes widen how dare he always blaming me I thought bitterly.

"I didn't brain wash no one pinky you're the only one whos brain wash going against your own FamilY!" I screamed

"You are right you win for now but I'll be back" Natsu growled

He removed his mark

"Happy come on" Natsu demanded

"No!" cried happy

I grabbed happy and cuddle him

"You will pay!" he said before leaving the guild.

I dropped to my knees and cried into happys fur.

"I'm sorry everyone I should die I caused you so much pain why do you even want me here!" I sobbed

"Luce please stop saying that!" Gray said

I looked up

"HOW CAN I ITS TRUE EVEN NATSU SAID IT WAS!" I screamed

"He's an idiot Luce" Gray stated

"But still idiots still have an brain and they speak their minds simply and then you find out they aren't really idiots" I trailed off

"What do you mean?" questioned Erza

"I mean he was faking stupid I know this because I saw him…" I trailed off

**FLASH BACK **

I walked around the corner and saw Natsu with this girl. He had his shoulder wrapped around her and was nibbling on her ear.

"Aw Natsu you're really wanna go that fair?" the girl squealed

"Of Course babe I can't wait to see your naked hot body!" Natsu grinned

I gasped

**End of flash back **

"Oh…" gray

"My…" Erza

"God!" shouted Lisanna

I nodded. I felt light headed I lost to much magic power I thought. I am weak, my grip loosen on happy.

"Lucy are you alright?" Happy whisper

I felled down. My eyes were shutting

"Help I don't want to see the darkness!" I choked out

I saw everyone running toward me. My eyes shut.

Fire it was my worst fear but Natsu changed that but now he made it worst. I woke up and see everything burned down and burning. Fire was everywhere, I blinked then I saw Natsu piss off face. I screamed

"Help!" I screamed

**Gray; when can I kill him**

**Me: Last chapter!**

**Lucy: how many chapters?**

**Me: I don't know Reviwers how many chapters should I do?**

**Happy: whats wrong with lucy!**

**Me: it said in the chapter didn't you read**

**Happy:No**

**Me: -_- how dare you!**

**Happy: Wa Demon **

**Me: Review ByeBye **

**Happy: Mood Swings **

**Me: Shut up you blue cat!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
